


Нестандартная реакция

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Радужные драконы Перна [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Похоже, Ю’кио все-таки зря решил поделиться с Шо’ичи еще одним гостинцем из дома.Было написано на Kuroko no puzzle.





	Нестандартная реакция

**Author's Note:**

> Условный кроссовер с миром из цикла книг «Всадники Перна», сиквел-бонус к фику «О летающих боевых пидорасах».

В основании Вейра были теплые геотермальные источники, но Рета заявил, что хочет освежиться, поэтому пришлось лететь к уже знакомому озеру неподалеку. Ю’кио скептически потрогал воду пальцами ноги, содрогнулся, но решительно разделся полностью: ему тоже не помешает искупаться.

Рета довольно фыркнул и тут же попытался окунуть его с головой, осторожно придавив лапой. Ю’кио увернулся и пнул в основание хвоста, чуть не поскользнувшись на каменистом дне:

— Ты чего творишь?!

«А что? — с притворной невинностью спросил Рета и вытянул гибкую шею, подставляясь, чтобы ему почесали гребень. — На тебе слишком много чужого запаха!»

— Лучше привыкай сразу, теперь на мне его так и будет много, — проворчал в ответ Ю’кио, покраснел от своих собственных слов и торопливо подхватил щетку, игнорируя насмешливое возмущение своего дракона.

Мокрые желто-бронзовые чешуйки скользили под ладонью, гладкие и завораживающе блестящие. Он тщательно надраивал крепкий мускулистый бок, а Рета довольно урчал двойным эхом — вслух и у него в голове.

Ю’кио не мог избавиться от смутного чувства дежа вю: ведь совсем недавно он так же отмывал своего дракона перед полетом золотой. Прошла всего пара дней — а изменилось столь многое. Где-то глубоко внутри Ю’кио ощущал спокойную правильность произошедших изменений, но толком осознать их разумом пока не успел.

Небо было бледно-голубым и ясным, солнце щедрым светом проливалось на землю. Рета баловался — выпускал тонкую струю пламени над самой поверхностью озера и с интересом следил за кипящими пузырями. Зрелище и правда было медитативным, Ю’кио поймал себя на том, что начинает задремывать прямо стоя в воде, несмотря на бодрящую температуру у дна.

А потом Рета вдруг напрягся и резко вскинул голову, словно что-то услышал, и Ю’кио встрепенулся вместе с ним, инстинктивно вгляделся в небо, чувствуя странную — возможно, не свою — тревогу.

Темно-синяя с бронзовым отблеском точка стремительно приближалась, и уже через минуту Дайки приземлился на торчащую из воды скалу, нетерпеливо распахнул крылья и потребовал:

«Залезай, быстро!»

Ю’кио даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, покрепче уцепился за золотистый гребень в инстинктивном поиске опоры. Пронзительный синий взгляд был похож на лезвие, и слышать чужого дракона по-прежнему казалось странно.

«Какое еще залезай, это мой человек!» — Рета тоже расправил крылья и сразу весь стал как-то больше.

Но Дайки только раздраженно дернул хвостом:

«Да какая разница, там Шо’ичи плохо!!!» — в его мысленном голосе сквозь раздражение прорезалось что-то подозрительно похожее на испуг.

Он смотрел так, будто Ю’кио немедленно должен все исправить. И слов для возражений не нашлось, все мысли разом спутались. Ю’кио выскочил из воды, натянул штаны на мокрое тело, скомкал остальную одежду и запрыгнул на спину Реты, отчаянно молясь, чтобы промедление не оказалось фатальным.

Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Они ведь расстались меньше часа назад и все было хорошо, что успело произойти за такое короткое время?

Полет обратно к личным вейрам занял всего несколько минут, но Ю’кио по дороге все равно успел надумать каких-то бесформенных ужасов и предположений — вплоть до того, что проявилось остаточное негативное воздействие Портала, хотя тогда логичней было бы, если б плохо стало самому Ю’кио или Дайки. Он даже представить не мог, что испугается так сильно, и острая нетерпеливая жажда действовать, что-то сделать, как-то помочь заглушала все прочие мысли.

Шо’ичи лежал на полу каменной площадки, уткнувшись лицом в собственный локоть, и мелко трясся, издавая странные звуки. Дайки приземлился первым и теперь неловко топтался возле своего человека, осторожно тыкаясь мордой ему в спину и пытаясь оберегающе заслонить крылом. На Ю’кио он смотрел с неодобрительным подозрением, хотя сам же привел сюда, но все-таки подпустил ближе.

Черпая силы в присутствии Реты, Ю’кио торопливо упал рядом на колени, наклонился, бережно перевернул Шо’ичи и обхватил его щеки ладонями, хотя руки похолодели и слушались плохо.

— Что случилось? — собственный шепот показался хриплым и слишком громким, и в то же время Ю’кио почти не расслышал его за стуком крови в ушах.

По вискам Шо’ичи текли слезы, он крепко жмурился, дрожал и задыхался, плечи его тряслись, как в истерике, губы были сжаты в тонкую полосу. И видеть его, обычно сдержанного и ехидного, таким оказалось по-настоящему странно. И страшно.

Шо’ичи дернулся, всхлипнул, приоткрыл расфокусированные глаза, попытался что-то сказать, но только затрясся еще сильнее, неуклюже ухватился за запястья Ю’кио и выдохнул ему прямо в лицо, заикаясь:

— Не… нет, в-все в порядке, я пытался об-бъяснить Дайки… я п-просто…

Дыхание его пахло солью и морем, щеки раскраснелись, но хватка была привычно крепкой. Он подтянул Ю’кио ближе к себе, поглубже вдохнул.

И криво улыбнулся:

— Я просто... просто узнал, кто догнал Сацуки. И п-представил реакцию ее всадника.

И Ю’кио вдруг осенило.

Шо’ичи… смеялся.

Облегчение оказалось настолько внезапным и оглушающим, что у Ю’кио закружилась голова. Он с размаху уселся на каменный пол, не удержался и отвесил Шо’ичи подзатыльник за то, что тот так их всех напугал на ровном месте, а в ответ на обиженный стон схватил и крепко прижал угловатое тело к себе, ощущая поддержку и сочувствие Реты. 

— Фу, ты мокрый, — попытался запротестовать Шо’ичи, но право предъявлять претензии он после такого шоу утратил.

Даже Дайки согласно фыркнул и обиженно отвернулся от своего человека, дергая хвостом.

Неровно остриженные волосы щекотали подбородок, чужое дыхание грело шею. В голове все спуталось, и хотелось просто лежать и не двигаться как минимум неделю.

Только одна мысль проступила четко.

Похоже, водорослевая настойка из родного Холда за обедом все-таки была лишней.

**Author's Note:**

> Загаданное слово — «хохот».


End file.
